Encounters
by billieboh
Summary: Edward Cullen and his brothers are the main new craze in Seaview High, but what happens when two brothers fall in love with the same girl..? RAted M for future Lemons and Language.
1. Emotions

**Authors Note**

**Okay, hey guys. Listen up.**

**This is my first fan fiction story.**

**Its all human, and based around the kinda stuff the Cullens would do and also around what i would do.**

**Yes, the girl in this story is me. Lool!**

**Please review, letitng me know what you think, even if you dont like it.**

**Just want to let you all know though, lemons WILL be present soon. [=**

**Oh yeah, and its in B POV, in the form of a diary, although some changes might take place, but i'll let you know what happens then.**

**Thankks, Billie x**

**

* * *

**

**Tuesday 13th January**

_Dear Diary_

_School today, well, the most amazing thing happened. I'll have a go at telling you about it.. I'm still in shock I think! Here it goes.._

I Stopped in my tracks as I walked down the corridor to my first lesson. Some guy had just randomly shoved into me for no reason, and knocked my books out of my hands. As I tucked my purple hair behind my ears, exposing the freckles on my face to sunlight, I bent down quickly,grabbed my books and turned around instantly to have a go out the stranger.

"Hey, who do you think you are! You can't just go around doing that to people!" I said angrily. "You could at least say.."

I stopped what I was doing for the second time in minutes. The image before me was angelic. Word cannot describe how utterly gorgeous the angel infront of me looked, but I will give it a try at least.

Oh, where to start..! His hair was a mass of brown, tangled curls, that seemed to stray everywhere. It was so appealing, I felt as if I had to run my hands through it. And as for his eyes, they were a deep amber colour, almost golden, and they shone like the sun, blinding my sight momentarily. His lips formed the perfect, crooked smile that I had seen in my dreams. He was tall, but very muscular and not too lanky. His jaw line was perfectly angled, as if it was constructed by a professional.

"Snap out of it!" I thought. I couldn't keep staring at him! What would he think!

"Um.. Sorry.. I didn't realise you were there.. I.. Er.." he stammered.

"That's ok.." I only just managed to whisper the words.. and as they came out.. I could fell my self starting to blush. "Control yourself Billie!" I thought. I couldn't embarrass myself, not this time round. I had a funny feeling about this.

"I'm Edward Cullen, and I'm kinda the guy around here. Well, if you include my brothers Emmett and Carlisle, then we're kinda the new family." He smiled as he said this, as if he liked the attention. My heart skipped a beat.. But i composed myself. Only just managing to get my words out.

"Oh, I heard we had two new guys in our year.. but.. What about the other brother?"

"He's in year 13, Carlisle that is. Emmett is in our year. Oh, but I must say before you hear all the rumours, we are adopted brothers." He chuckled at his words, but I was still confused. He saw the expression on my face and explained. "You see, the new boys get picked on wherever you go," he continued, " and at this school they have decided that we are all weirdo's from an incest family because us boys were born in a such a short space of time within each other."

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that, the people here are just.. idiots to be honest." I gazed into his eyes, not breaking eye contact as his crooked smile broke into a wide, opened mouth tunnel.

"Oh shit, I forgot I was on my way to a lesson! And I don't even know wherre it is.. And I'm late! Shit!"

I looked around. The corridor was empty. I had been so transfixed to this mindless conversation that I didn't realise form time was over, and Period One had begun.

"I have to go.. I'll see you around…" He searched for my name, vital information I failed to give him.

"Its Billie.. My name that is…" I said, correcting my grammar as if it actually mattered.

"See you around…Billie." He glanced at me up and down approvingly, smiled broadly, and walked off.

And that, I'm afraid to say Diary, was all for today. My encounter with Edward Cullen was brief, I must admit, and yes, maybe I am overreacting. But how can I not! He's a god! He's sex on legs! He's.. Amazing.

I mean, I know they say don't judge a book by its cover, but that's normally for bad circumstances. This is good.. And I LOVED what I saw today.

I must go now, Dad is calling me for dinner, but I'll write soon..

Billie.x

* * *

**Let Me Know What You Think! [;**


	2. Dream On

**Authors Note**

**Okay so i made a few mistakes in my last chapter**

**But pelase keep reviews coming, even if you don't like it because i would rather know than leave it how it is.**

**Any ideas for future chapters, also let me know [=**

**Thanks to Migs4JasperWhitlock, flytoast and Kayyla for your comments and adding me**

**thanks, enjoy =]**

* * *

Wednesday 14th January 2009

Deaestt Diaryy

I'm soo happyyyyyyyyy! =]

Okay, so lets recap. Yesterday, I had met the most amazing guy ever, and I hardly knew him! But I can feel something special about this…almost like a vision..

But that was yesterday…And what a day I had today! I have so much to explain, I don't really know how I can get it all down on paper, but I have to show me feelings some how. I didn't even realise it…But I sit next to Edward in ICT **and** Physics. I get goosebumps when I walk into the same _room _as him, let alone **table.**

Oh god, I'm beginning to sound obsessed! But in all honesty, I'm not! I swear on my life! It's just the way he looks, it entices me soo much, it's unreal. It's like he has lassoed me, and I'm unable to break free. He's reeling me in, yet I'm actually willing to go ahead with it.

But anyway, enough about my daydreams, and back to reality. I'll cut to the chase, and skip forward to Period 3, after break, in Physics class. Its Edward's first science lesson, and he needs to catch up a lot to be honest.

…And I know the perfect person to help him out a little…

_I went to my normal table, the only person with nobody to sit next to, as usual, but it didn't bother me. This class wasn't my cup of tea, and I'm dropping it as soon as GCSE's are over anyway…I hate physics. Well, at least I _thought_ I did. _

_Edward Cullen came over to my table, sat down in the empty seat and grinned at me. Our short encounter yesterday flashed in my mind. My emotions went wild on rampage. I shyly smiled back, untucking my hair from behind my ears, and running my hands down the back of my neck._

"_Hey Billie, you alright?" he asked pleasantly. He has no idea how much I wanted to grab him and stay with his arms around me forever. "Oh jeez, I'm already fantasizing!" I thought to myself, trying to contain the broad grin on my face._

"_I'm great thanks, how about you?"_

"_It's all good cheers, just having trouble finding my way around this school…I never knew a campus like this could be so big and complicated!" he chuckled._

"_Aw don't worry you'll get used to it", I replied. Suddenly a thought popped into my head. "Hey, how about I show you the way round at lunch or something?"_

_He didn't answer straight away. "Oh no!" I thought, "How could I say such a thing, he thinks I'm coming on too strong! Damn it Billie!" I looked away, bashful._

"_Ahh…The thing is Billie, I'm meeting with Emmett and Carlisle at lunch, as always, but I guess you could help them out too. Why not! And we can get to know each other a bit better too." He said it so simply, as if it was no bother to him at all. But that "simple" invite to join him at lunch was the icing on the cake. My big break had come, and _he _has given it to me. _

"_That sounds cool. I'll meet you in the lunch hall. I'll be able to find you I'm sure." Damn right I would find him! How could I now miss his unforgettable, luscious hair, his dazzling crooked smile that gave me shivers down my spine every time he flashed it at me? He glanced at me, smiling his "I agree smile"._

Okay, so all good so far yeah? He's taken up my offer of showing him and his brothers around the school, although I would've preferred it to be just me and him. But there is more…

_I walked into the hall, to see Edward sitting alone at a table, anticipation in his eyes. I walked as elegantly as I could over to him, but when it came to sitting down on the chair opposite, I lost my footing and slipped up just before managing to take my place._

"_Uggh, that hurt slightly!" I said, embarrassed at my clumsiness. I'm so dumb! _

_Annoyed with myself, I sat down, and looked up to Edward after wiping the dust off of my legs. And he was laughing at me! Laughing! I must admit though, I couldn't help but join in. But then I got down to business and stood up again and told he we should set off. After all, it is a big school to show him round in less than 40 minutes._

_As we made our way through the quad, he grabbed my arm and pulled me through the mass of year 7's that blocked the main entrance gate. We walked onwards, up a flight of stairs, until we got to a bench. He sat down, and I (stupidly) carried on walking. He laughed mildly, "Sit down Billie, I want to chat not walk!". I turned. What was he on about? I thought that he wanted me to show him round…_

"_Whats up?" I asked, not knowing what else to say. I sat next to him, and he egded closer._

"_You know Billie, you are the only person who has made me feel welcome here. There is something about you I can't put my finger on though…I want tog et to know you better. I have a feeling we can be great friends, don'cha think?"_

"_Uh..Um.." I stammered. What do I say?! I cant just come out with "Yes Edward I want to get to know you because I love you and I want to get down your pants =]" No way! Finally, I made up my mind when he started to look a bit regretful, almost bashful._

"_That would be great Edward, I'd love that" I smiled eagerly. _

"_Then how about we skip the tour, and just chat for a while…And maybe you could come over to my house tomorrow, I can show you my house, and give _myself_ someone to "guide" instead of being guided all the time" His smile grew bigger as he talked._

_We chatted for ages, just about his home life, his brothers, things that only confirmed the rumours I had heard to be honest. Although, I didn't tell him that. That might've upset him…_

Damn, I have to go now, I have stayed up writing this for too long, and I have school tomorrow!... And a date at Edward's house!

Okay, okay, not a date… But a girl can dream… Right?

Nightttt.. I'll inform you on ALL of the details tomorrow.. If I have time that is ;)

Billiee xx

* * *

**Okay, now reviewww away**

**(more details of Edward's past in my version will be come apparent in furute chapters [;)**


End file.
